Soul Switch
by Kittys-yay
Summary: (contains Farroncest and Fanille, aka Girl X Girl/ Yuri) When Lightning and Fang woke up the next day, they really didn't expect to switch bodies... but you know, they did. And now they gotta get out of this without Vanille or Serah knowing. Can they do it? heh heh heh, read and find out !
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY AND STUFF IF I DID FARRONCEST WOULD HAPPEN!**

Soul Switch

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other. Lightning would wake up at the crack of dawn, then get ready for work. However, something was a bit different today. But what?

Lightning crawled out of her bed and started to make her way to the bathroom, only to bump into a wall. She looked at the wall and grumbled something under her breath and rubbed her nose. _'Since when was there a wall there?'_ Lightning thought, then turned around and looked at 'her' room.

Her eyes widened. Because this wasn't her room at all. Everything was completely different. Not only that, this room was slightly messy, something She would never let happen. She rushed out the door of her bedroom and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and she paled 10 times her skin colour. And she fainted.

XXXX

The alarm went off and beeped loudly. Fang grumbled and smashed the alarm. Then she sat up in her bed, too tired to notice her surrondings. _'Fucking alarm clocks..._' She thought as she got out of her bed. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms. There was a knock on her door and she said, "come in!" Only to realize that the voice she spoke in wasn't her own!

The door opened and there was Serah. "Hey sister! I made you breakfast!" Serah smiled to Fang. _'Sister? Maybe in some fucked up world...'_ Serah snickered and said, "might want to brush your hair, it looks kinda silly."

Fang rolled her eyes. Serah walked away. Fang looked around the room and noticed that this wasn't her room. It was too clean to be hers.

Fang walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and she punched the mirror.

**A/N: And here is the first chapter of my story Soul Switch, which of course features Farroncest. And friendship between Fang and Lightning. But I'm pretty sure they were already friends. BUT THAT'S NOT HOW THIS STORY WORKS! And I kinda imagined Fang would kinda be a dirty person... i dunno. STOP JUDGING ME. Also... silly Fang. Punching mirrors and shit~!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY AND STUFF IF I DID FARRONCEST WOULD HAPPEN!**

Chapter 2

Fang hissed in pain as shards of the mirror stuck out of her hand, blood pouring out of the cuts. "Fuck," She swore and Serah came in to see what the sound was.  
She gasped at the sight of the mirror and all the blood that was pouring down her hand.  
"Oh my gosh! Lightning! What happened!? You know what, never mind! I gotta take you to the hospital!" Serah exclaimed and rushed out to call 911.

Fang could only concentrate on her hand. _'How on earth did this happen?'_She thought as she felt the red, sticky liquid on her skin.  
"Come on Lightning!" Serah called out from the living room. Fang slowly moved to the living room. "The ambulance is coming," Serah said "how the heck did you-?" "I punched the mirror...," Fang replied "why!?" Serah exclaimed "uhh... you wouldn't believe me...," Fang said "what do you mean?" "It's nothing...," Fang sighed and shook her head.  
_'Damn... did I really have to punch the mirror?'_she thought.

XXXX

Vanille pulled out the key Fang had lent her to her place and unlocked the door. Opening it and taking a step in. Instantly, Vanille knew something was wrong. "Fang?" She called out... no reply. She gulped and walked over to her room.  
She wasn't in her bed... Vanille opened the bathroom door and gasped. "FANG!" She exclaimed and rushed over to Fang's side.

Fang was unconscious and bleeding profusely from her head. Vanille reacted quickly and jumped up and called 911. They were on their way.  
"Oh dear lord, please be okay," She whispered as wiped a wet cloth on Fang's head.

**A/N: Short chapters are short... oh well~! Even short chapters are better than nothing, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY AND STUFF IF I DID FARRONCEST WOULD HAPPEN!**

Chapter 3

Soon, both Fang and Lightning had arrived at the hospital. Fang needed to get a few stitches.

While, Lightning, she had a crack in her skull. So they fixed the crack and then stapled the area closed. However, she was still out.

In the waiting room, was Serah and Vanille. "Vanille? W-What are you doing here?" Serah exclaimed in shock at the sight of her friend "Serah! I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Vanille hugged her friend "well Lightning punched the mirror this morning," Serah replied "now why on earth would she do that?" Vanille asked "I have no idea... now why are you here?" "I went to visit Fang-" "oooohhhh! Things getting serious?" Serah grinned and Vanille blushed "s-stop it! I don't like her like that!" Vanille protested.

"Your blush tells a different story," Serah giggled and Vanille blushed some more. "Anyways! I went to visit Fang and I found her unconscious on the floor of her bathroom and she was bleeding from her head," Vanille said and Serah gasped. "My god! What happened?" "I have no idea, but I think she may have fainted and hit her head off of something. But that's like, near impossible because it's Fang. I mean what scares her?" Vanille looked around the waiting room.

"Why do these waiting rooms always suck?" Vanille said "I dunno," Serah shrugged.

After a few hours had passed, Fang came out and her hand was wrapped in bandages from punching the mirror. "Lightning!" Serah jumped up out of her seat. Fang looked at Serah.

She really wanted to scream she wasn't Lightning. But then people would think she's crazy.

Fang sighed and then looked at Vanille "Vanille? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Fang hit her head and is in the emergency room," Vanille replied.

_'Wait, I'm here? Then... did Lightning and I switch bodies?'_ Fang thought. Then a doctor came into the waiting room and walked over to Vanille, he said a few things and Vanille nodded. Then the man left. "What did he say?" "He said that Fang should be fine, she does have a crack in her skull. But other then that, she should be fine. Now we just got to wait for her to wake up," Vanille said.

**A/N: This is the last of the 3 chapters I had done, welp onto making chapter 4 now. I swear I'll make it longer... problem is... I dunno how to start it right now. Welp... READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE~!**


End file.
